


Every Little Thing

by Lara_Boger



Series: Miscommunication [1]
Category: Bi no Isu
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Kobu finalmente descobre o que havia mudado entre eles.





	Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Bi no Isu não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ike Reibun.
> 
> Ok, minha primeira experiência com o mangá “Bi no Isu”. Um mangá complicado, que não faz muito sentido entre si mas que gostei muito e resolvi me arriscar. Desculpe se ultrapassei algum limite, mas essa é a graça das fanfics, não é?
> 
> Essa fanfic foi publicada no fanfiction.net em 22/09/2012

 

_Você diz que seu bem_

(Você diz que está tudo bem)  
  
But I get the strangest feeling

_(Mas eu tenho a sensação esquisita)_

_Que você foi embora_

_(De que você vai embora.)_

_\- Dishwalla (Every Little Thing)_

 

Insônia. Uma das sensações que mais odiava na vida voltara aquela noite justamente para lhe afligir.

Bufando, o Wakagashira olhou para o relógio ao seu lado. Trazendo-o para mais perto de si, viu os números indicarem gloriosas 4 da manhã. Um horário nada propício para estar acordado após um dia com compromissos extenuantes, coisas rotineiras e aborrecedoras. Não que o dia seguinte lhe esperasse grande coisa. Pelo menos não que tivesse algo planejado, mas se hoje tinha uma reputação perante a Yakuza, era por estar sempre preparado e disposto para o inesperado.

Aborrecido, Virou-se na cama para buscar uma nova posição, mas deparou-se com o outro lado vazio. Estranhando, olhou para a porta do banheiro vendo se a luz estava acesa, mas não era o caso. Com as mãos, verificou que a roupa de cama estava fria, notando que o amante se levantara há um tempo considerável. Com sua visão pouco mais acostumada ao escuro, observou ao seu redor, procurando por ele, mas não o encontrou. Onde Nirasawa havia se metido?

Levantou-se, contrariado com a idéia de estar acordado tão cedo, mas curioso pela falta do seu amante na cama. Ele não costumava se levantar no meio da noite. Pelo menos nunca havia notado este hábito... de qualquer modo, não deveria se prender a isso. Não quando ele parecia tão diferente nos últimos tempos. Nirasawa estava mudado, mais soturno, pouco mais distante. Nada com o qual devesse se preocupar de imediato, afinal sabia de sua fidelidade, porém o bastante para pensar em dar alguma atenção, especialmente quando não vinha fazendo muito por ele.

Silenciosamente, foi andando pelo corredor muito atento a tudo e indo até a sala. Ao chegar até o portal, deparou-se com a silhueta do mais novo, iluminada e distinguível pela luz fraca vinda da janela, onde as luzes de Tóquio atraiam aqueles mais afeitos aos prazeres da noite.

Escondido, Kobu manteve silêncio absoluto, observando o amante que, pelo menos até aquele momento não se dera conta da presença a sua espreita. O rapaz estava sentado no chão, em frente a janela de vidro, absorto em pensamentos que pareciam indecifráveis ao Wakagashira. Parecia alheio ao que estava a sua volta em um abandono ao qual nunca vira o amante se dar ao luxo.

Em suas mãos, pairavam o objeto que lhe era familiar: a faca que dera ao menor pouco tempo após a volta dele, dando-lhe o poder de decidir quando o Wakagashira morreria, em retribuição a aquele sentimento que Kobu não conseguia entender muito menos demonstrar. Nirasawa era uma incógnita desde o primeiro dia com sua lealdade e devoção enquanto Kobu não entendia o afeto por outro e nem julgava seguro demonstrar afeição por qualquer um. Em um mundo como aquele nada era seguro, então ser frio era a única escolha para estar vivo, mas o Wakagashira não se importava em morrer pelas mãos dele.

“Será que isso finalmente iria acontecer?”

O objeto pairava nas mãos do menor, seguro de forma firme pelos dedos delicados, como se esperasse por alguma decisão. Decisão essa que, embora sem qualquer som que lhe indicasse uma resposta, pareceu muito clara ao homem tatuado vê-lo virar a lâmina cortante e deixá-la prestes a tocar o próprio pulso exposto. Movimento feito com tanta segurança que parecera absolutamente banal.

Kobu travou imediatamente ao se dar conta do que aquilo significava. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

Agindo rapidamente, deu três passos para trás, simulando derrubar alguma coisa com o único intuito de chamar a atenção, dando-lhe a oportunidade de voltar atrás, desfazer a cena e cair em si. E fazendo um esforço imenso para controlar seu tom de voz e amenizar sua expressão grave, demonstrando somente o mau humor e a rispidez habituais. Teve de admitir que a tarefa ficou mais fácil ao notar que a faca não estava mais ali. Não sabia como Nirasawa tinha feito aquilo, mas tinha de admitir a si mesmo que aquilo tornara tudo mais fácil.

\- Nirasawa? – perguntou, acendendo a luz e desfazendo pelo menos em parte o cenário macabro com o qual havia se deparado anteriormente. Em troca, encontrou o amante agindo como se tivesse levado um susto. Absolutamente normal, já que o pegara de surpresa. –  Já está tarde. O que está fazendo?

\- Nada, eu só estava sem sono e não quis incomodar. _Gomen._ – ele mentiu, aparentemente desinteressado em dar uma desculpa melhor. Talvez decepcionado por ter seus planos adiados. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

Observou os olhos do amante, que lhe pareceram opacos, sem vida. Totalmente diferente do Nirasawa que conhecia, do garoto que costumava ter o olhar vivo e um sorriso de criança. Engoliu em seco ao notar a mudança. Seu amante parecia apenas um fantasma daquele rapaz tão valente. Kobu não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto daquela forma antes e isso o assustou.

Porém, mesmo sabendo o quanto aquela resposta passava longe da verdade, preferiu fingir acreditar.

\- Só preciso dormir. – respondeu, estendendo a mão para o rapaz que ainda estava sentado no chão – Pelo jeito você também precisa.

Viu-o hesitar por alguns instantes, mas acabando por aceitar o gesto. Ao vê-lo levantar acabou vendo-o esconder, a faca, mas resolveu ignorar a presença da arma. Sabia que ele a esconderia em algum lugar para que não fizesse perguntas incômodas, bastava fingir não ver. Apenas o guiou pela mão de volta ao quarto, em outro gesto que nunca tivera com ele.

Deitaram-se na cama, Nirasawa de costas para si. Kobu estranhou, mas permaneceu sem dizer nada, apenas observando a postura do amante. Ele não era desse jeito, nunca se comportara deste modo. Era animado, dedicado de uma forma quase servil e absolutamente sincero. Embora estivesse naquele mundo onde o sangue-frio poderia ser a única arma de sobreviência, Nirasawa não costumava mentir. Procurava ser verdadeiro em todos os atos,  sincero em seus afetos, especialmente no que dizia respeito aos dois e há pouco quase chegara a um extremo. E a pergunta agora rondava sua mente de uma maneira ainda mais assustadora: _o que havia mudado entre eles?_

Talvez sequer fosse preciso pensar muito para chegar a alguma conclusão. A quem queria enganar?

Talvez nada tivesse mudado, mas apenas ultrapassado os próprios limites. Limites estes que nunca foram exatamente claros. Nirasawa nunca se queixara de nada, mas Kobu sabia que ele sentia mágoas, que se ressentia. Embora costumasse permanecer calado, Kobu sabia identificar aqueles mínimos sinais que mostravam alguma coisa da parte de seu amante. Nunca levara aquilo exatamente a sério. Gostava de provocar, era parte de seu papel, parte do que era, de reforçar seu papel de superioridade sobre seu subordinado, mas nunca havia se dado conta de que... aquilo estava o destruindo.

Suspirou exasperado, sentindo o coração bater mais forte e os olhos marejarem ao lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido caso não tivesse visto a tempo. Nirasawa faria aquilo, tinha certeza. Ele não estava hesitando, aparentemente não sentia que haveria algo a perder e acima de tudo, não sentia medo da dor. E poderia fazer de novo... se acontecesse seria por sua causa.

Angustiado de pensar naquela hipótese não se permitiu pensar em mais nada. Apenas se aproximou do menor, enlaçando o corpo quente de forma protetora em seus braços. Sentiu-o enrijecer os músculos, como se estranhasse o gesto, mas logo cedendo sem fazer qualquer pergunta. Nirasawa não costumava questionar seu superior a respeito de nada e não era uma atitude ao qual mudaria, independente do que acontecesse.

Kobu cheirou os cabelos do rapaz, reconhecendo o aroma do xampu, uma das inúmeras coisas que amava naquele que era o seu subordinado mais fiel e pensou no que aconteceria caso o perdesse. Descobriu que talvez doesse demais pensar nisso a despeito de tudo que já havia passado na vida e do que sabia que iria acontecer.

O mundo não acabava pela falta de uma pessoa. A vida continuava, as coisas seguiriam seu curso. Poderia falar apenas por si, e sem Nirasawa a verdade é que não haveria nada, porque embora não admitisse, aquele garoto em seus braços era o centro de tudo que tinha. Sua razão, seu porto seguro no meio do caos.

Não, não o perderia. Por aquela noite, já tinha a vida dele preservada em seus braços, e enquanto dependesse de si, a teria por todas as outras que ainda pudessem passar juntos.

 

_Don't give me up_

(Não desista de mim)  
  
Don't give me up tonight

_(Não desista de mim esta noite)_

__Dishwalla (Every Little Thing)_ _

 

 


End file.
